1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of leather articles, such as leather fobs or tags used with duffle bags, luggage, golf bags, brief cases and the like. More specifically, the preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a leather surround for metallic decorative articles, such as decorative articles made from pewter. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing such an article wherein the decorative article is firmly adhered within a leather surround by using a liquid adhesive to attach it to a plastic mesh sewn between sheets of leather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key fobs, bag tags, brief case tags, luggage tags and the like have been known for many years and have been prepared in a variety of sizes, shapes, and from a variety of different types of materials. Some of such devices have included combinations of different materials such as flat, painted metal sheets adhered to natural or synthetic leather using an adhesive. Leather does not adhere well to most adhesives due to the oils and surface textures of the leather, and alternative approaches have been employed, especially when the metal is expensive or where in the decoration of the sheet is itself is intricate and/or expensive. Because of the flexibility of leather, there has always been a tendency for the metal portion to break loose from the backing when an adhesive is used.
One solution to the above-noted problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,466, entitled "Leather Surround For Decorative Articles" issued on Mar. 15, 1994 to one of the present inventors. In this patent, a technique is suggested wherein two leather sheets are stitched to one another, one of the leather sheets having an opening therein to receive the decorative article. The article described in this patent includes a flange surrounding at least a portion of its outer boundary and adapted to be received between the two sheets of leather. The stitching of the leather sheets preferably is provided immediately to the outside of the flange and, the patent suggests, that an adhesive may be used to assist in bonding the article and maintaining a desired orientation.
It is highly desirable in the creation of tags and fobs using relief pewter castings and the like to improve the aesthetic appeal and durability as much as possible. Because it is becoming increasingly common for consumers to personalize expensive accessories, the ability to prepare leather and metal combinations is becoming increasingly important. It is also becoming increasingly common to have consumers personalize articles and by-products, including artistically detailed displays, including relief images. Such images can be pictorial, graphic, corporate logos and/or combinations of the foregoing with information identifying the purchaser. As an example of the latter, it is relatively common to have the initials of a purchaser engraved in the article.
Regardless of the types of materials which have heretofore been used, when leather is employed as the main support for the decorative article, it has been necessary to employ an adhesive of some sort, and all adhesives known to the present inventors have a tendency to fail, resulting in reduced aesthetics and potential loss of the decorative article itself. It would be highly desirable to provide a surround for a decorative article which could be in the form of a leather tag or fob, and in which the article is securely attached.